


Peaky Blinders Requests

by Cathaleena



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathaleena/pseuds/Cathaleena
Summary: Hi love ! May I request a Tommy x Reader where he’s jealous of other men giving attention to the reader and he’s like insecure? With some angst and fluff please ! Hope you’ll have inspiration for this. Have a good day/night ! xx
Relationships: tommy/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Peaky Blinders Requests

Tommy found himself standing in the corner of the room, looking out at the people. More specifically, he kept finding his eyes landing on you. They narrowed at the sight of people crowded around you, specifically the men that crowded around you on this occasion that was supposed to be a celebration for the two of you. 

It was after all your engagement party. And yet, by the way that they were standing there fawning over you it seemed as though they were instead trying to win your affections for themselves. Completely disregarding the fact that he was in the room, most of them trying to ignore his own family. 

‘Can you believe that she’s marrying a tinker? All of those men to choose from, and that’s who she goes for,’ he heard a woman murmur to someone else, and he felt his stomach tighten. 

They weren’t wrong. The combination of your family’s wealth and social standing were the reason most of the people were attending this event. The men crowding you were the men of the same wealth and social standing as you, and any one of them would have been happy to give you the world. Any one of them could give you so much more than he ever could. 

He knocked back the entirety of his drink in one gulp, tearing his eyes away from your figure, perfectly fitted into a dress bought specifically for the occasion. A man would have to be blind not to notice that you were stunning and were indeed worth everything that they could possibly provide you. 

With that in mind he poured himself another drink, downing it in one gulp again before he left, not even pausing as he felt his own family give him questioning looks. The cold air outside stung his skin as he lit his cigarette, bringing it up to his mouth, but it was still more comfortable than it was inside. He was hoping that it would quieten the thoughts running through his mind and the tightness of his chest, but Tommy’s thoughts just kept returning to you. 

“Tommy?” your voice was so quiet he wrote it off as just being in his head. “Tommy what are you doing out here? It’s freezing!”

Turning his head he saw you were in fact there, wrapped in a thick coat that now covered the dress that you had been wearing. 

“Came to think,” he answered, thoughts still swimming through his mind. And you could tell. He knew that you could, by the way that your lips twitched down slightly and your nose crinkled in the way that it did when you were concerned about him. He also noticed how your body was starting to tremble, shivering in the cool air despite the coat that you had found. “You should go back inside, you’ll catch a chill.” 

“I’d rather be out here with you,” you answered simply, taking a few steps so you were closer as he took another drag of his cigarette. Your eyes focussed on the burning embers at the bottom of the cigarette, watching the way that they lit up his face in the dark as he breathed in. It was entrancing. 

Once you were next to him, you leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth that was coming off of him. He was still thinking. And there was nothing that you could do but be there until he was ready to talk. 

“Do you want to marry me?” was the first question that came after a few minutes of silence. The absurdity of the question struck you as it lingered in the air, and you would’ve laughed if not for how vulnerable he sounded. Pulling back from him, you looked into his eyes trying to scan his face for any sign of what was going on, but it was always hard to tell exactly what was going on behind the façade of Tommy Shelby’s face. 

“I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to marry you,” you answered, hoping that the simple logic of that answer would be enough to convince the man in front of you. 

“It’s not too late if you want to call it off,” was the only reply he gave, causing your frown to deepen. 

“Tommy, what’s gotten into you? Don’t you want to marry me anymore?” you asked, trying to keep your own voice as level as possible as you felt your chest tightening at the possibility that this was him looking for an easy way out. One in which it wasn’t him leaving you. The question was enough to cause his façade to fall for a moment, clearly not expecting that to come out of your mouth. He’d quickly shook his head, sighing and dropping his eyes to the ground in between your feet. “What’s going on Tommy?” 

“Those men in there can give you the world, without any danger. A life I can’t give you,” he admitted, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the ground. 

“I love you, Tommy. Not any of those men in there. And I don’t love you for what you can or can’t give me… and if the price of loving you and having you is a bit of danger, I’m more than willing to take that risk,” you said, afraid it would come out like rambling. The dark-haired man had finally lifted his eyes to scan over your face, emotions swimming more openly in them than you had seen from him before. He’d absentmindedly put the cigarette out on the stones of the wall beside him, dropping the end on the ground without even looking at it. 

“I love you too,” he said, so simply and openly even you were surprised. He was a man of action, not one to voice his emotions often. Usually knowing that he cared required reading between the lines written those actions rather than relying on anything he said. Your lips twitched up in a smile involuntarily, moving closer again, and this time he wrapped his arms around your frame holding you closer to him. “Do you want to go back inside?” 

“I’d rather go home with you,” you responded, feeling him squeeze you a little before letting you go. 

“Then let’s go,” was all he said, his expression still soft. Despite the cold he took his coat off, layering it over yours before wrapping him arm around your shoulder to keep you close as you began the short walk back to your own house, leaving the party behind.


End file.
